


Like Welsh Honey

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy gets a proper taste of Delia, and it's nice! Also Delia gets a turn in chapter two, and it's also nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"…and I want to smell coffee when I wake up, and bleach, because that'll mean you're here, or that you've just gone out. And when you come back in I can say welcome home".

The two lovers clinked their glasses together again to celebrate their new home, a place where they could finally be alone together; it was all going to be so wonderful. They finished off their little picnic on the blanket they had laid down and Delia sighed happily and looked around the room as she guzzled down the last of her lemonade.

She had a small smile on her face, and when she looked at Patsy again it was clear that she had something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Patsy said curiously, as she began clearing up the empty glasses they had been drinking from.

"I'm thinking….." Delia said as she leaned back on her elbows "that we're alone here, there's nobody who can see us here, nobody to interrupt us". As she finished her sentence she bent one of her legs at the knee, revealing even more of her thighs than her little blue dress already showed off.

Patsy gazed at her love in that position; barefoot with legs slightly parted, a dress that was barely covering her, and she could feel a throbbing in her down-belows already. God help her but it was one of the most alluring sights she had ever seen.

"Delia Busby, are you trying to seduce me?" Patsy asked with her trademark side smile.

Delia didn't answer; it was obvious what she was trying to do. Instead she bit her bottom lip seductively and slowly opened one of the buttons at the top of her dress, and then another, revealing the slightest hint of brassiere to her lover. "Pats…." She whispered, eyes fluttering downwards ever so deviously. Good lord Patsy was hooked, that girl could do some serious eye flirting when she was in the mood.

Patsy crawled to her and immediately planted a kiss on Delias gorgeous lips, lips that tasted like cake, and lemonade. "Here?" Patsy asked, referring to the blanket they had laid out on the floor. "Yes" was the simple reply that came back.

There was more kissing then and Patsy laid Delia down gently on the blanket, since she had so helpfully already undone some of the buttons on her dress Patsy wasted no time in slipping her hands inside Delias clothes to feel her breasts.

Delia gasped as her lovers hands caressed her over the fabric of her bra, and she helped things along by undoing the belt around the waist of her dress. "Deels" Patsy whispered as the dress slipped away from her shoulders, allowing her to kiss Delias neck and collarbone, which sent shivers through Delias body.

Since Delia was practically baring her chest to her lover she felt it only fair for Patsy to level the playing field and her fingers began tugging on the blue fabric of her shirt, untucking it from the jeans she was wearing. Patsy sat up to remove the shirt, tossing it aside and revealing herself to be wearing a silky black brassiere underneath. Delia herself was wearing white cotton underwear but as she gazed up at her lover she made a mental note to purchase herself some more seductive undergarments for future endeavours.

Neither of them really knew what to do next, but as Patsy looked down at Delia she thought she had never seen anything more gorgeous. She was completely untouched, unblemished and pure and looking at her practically down to her scanties she knew she wanted to make love to Delia so very much, so much in fact that she could feel her own knickers were already damp with arousal.

"Come here" Delia said, beckoning her lover back down to her, which Patsy did, straddling one of Delias legs with hers, lying half on her and half next to her. Patsy stroked Delias face gently, admiring her for a moment before going in for another breathless passionate kiss.

"You're so beautiful Delia" Patsy said, coming up for air again. She was stroking her lovers face again with her fingers and her voice may have held much confidence but the slight tremble in her hands gave away her true feelings. Delia entwined her fingers into Patsies, calming her slightly.

"Are you nervous?" Delia asked, the quiver in her voice betraying her own nerves as well.

"Yes" Patsy admitted. "But I don't know why. It's not like we haven't done things before is it?" She smiled, thinking about all the stolen kisses and quick fumbles above clothing they'd previously enjoyed. This was much more intimate though, and more special, which made it all the more nerve-wracking for them both. "This feels so different though".

"Here…" Delia said, taking Patsies hand and guiding it over her breast. She sighed contentedly as Patsy took initiative and stroked her chest with one hand, then growing in confidence Patsy changed her position so that she could have both hands on her little welsh beauty. Soon it wasn't just her hands though; her mouth was on her lovers chest kissing the tops of her breasts as Delia panted hard at the experience, almost bursting out of her brassiere as she did so.

"That feels nice Cariad" she said in a whisper, stroking the redheads hair as her head was buried between her breasts, even so she desperately wanted Patsies hands and lips to be on other parts of her body.

She didn't have to wait long as she suddenly felt one of Patsies hands travelling down her body, to her waist and then underneath her dress, much to Delias delight.

"Jesus, she's so wet" Patsy thought to herself as she teased Delia over her underwear, not that that was a bad thing, in fact it quite pleased Patsy to know how much Delia wanted her. She looked up at her love, as if asking for permission to slip her fingers inside her knickers, the smile on Delias face was a definite yes, and the gasp that escaped her mouth as she felt Patsies fingers against her most intimate area was very reassuring.

"Oh fy duw" Delia moaned out. Patsy had often heard foreign women slipping into thier native languages during labour pains, but Delia was the first woman she had ever known to speak welsh during love making. But then again, Delia was the first and only woman she had ever made love to so she had no idea if all welsh women did that or if it was just her lovely Deels.

Patsy continued kissing Delias lips and neck whilst playing with her and listening to the adorable sounds she was making, like whimpering and moaning mixed together. It truly made Patsy happy to know she could make Delia happy so it surprised her when she felt Delias hand on hers, stopping her from doing what she was doing.

"Pats…" Delia whispered against her lovers lips

"What's the matter?" Patsy asked, quite confused as to why she was being halted.

"Will you taste me?" she asked in her sultry welsh tones, "Down there" she said, eyes fluttering towards her waist.

Patsy looked shocked for a moment, she had heard of cunnilingus before, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about doing that sort of thing with Delia, it was just that she didn't think Delia knew about those kinds of things. It occurred to Patsy then that her lover was a lot less innocent than her gorgeous blue eyes would have her believe. "Are you sure you want me to?" she said.

"I think I'll die if you don't Patsy" she said, stroking her lovers lips gently.

Another smile and a kiss was confirmation from Patsy that she was willing and before she knew it she was kneeling between Delias bent legs and had pushed her dress up above her waist. She hooked her fingers into the white cotton of her sweethearts knickers and slowly pulled them downwards, revealing the delicate hair between her legs and rejoicing at how marvellous it was just to be able to do this and not be worried that anyone would stop them or condemn them.

Good God Delia looked amazing at this moment, Patsy had seen so many women in this position, lying down, knees up, legs apart and without any knickers on, but Patsy had only ever looked at them in a medical sense and felt nothing else, however at this moment seeing Delia like that Patsy was consumed with only lust and couldn't wait any longer to find out what Delia tasted like. With a sly wink at her lover she lay on her front and parted Delias legs even further before grazing her lips against her thighs, kissing her way slowly up towards the centre. "Please Patsy…..please" Delia begged, placing a hand in the redheads hair, and then she finally felt her lovers lips and tongue against her vulva.

"Oh Christ…Pats!" She gasped loudly as Patsy licked and nuzzled against her clitoris, fingers tightening around a fistful of red hair. Her hips bucked and she unconsciously pressed herself harder against her lovers mouth as Patsy placed her hands on Delias hips to keep her still. For a long time afterwards there were no other sounds in the room except for Delias gentle moans and the sound of Patsy lapping at her centre, every so often moaning against her clit herself, making the feeling Delia was experiencing even more intense. Gosh but she was so wet and warm, Patsy felt like she could happily grovel down in-between her legs for hours, lapping up that sweet taste. She could already feel her wetness dripping down her chin but she eagerly allowed Delia to drench her, after all there would be plenty of time to clean herself up later.

Delia could feel herself reaching her peak when Patsy increased the pace of her licking, she knew she wasn't going to be able to climax quietly but then she didn't need to now did she? Well, within reason anyway, she didn't relish the idea of the neighbours overhearing their salacious activities. Still she was as quiet as she could manage when she squealed out "Oh…Pats, I'm coming!" Not that Patsy needed confirmation of this as she felt another gush of warmth spill out of her lover as she climaxed all over her mouth and chin.

Patsy continued for a little longer as she felt Delias orgasm peter off and her trembling subside then she looked up from between her legs, Delia was still panting and had covered her eyes with the back of one of her arms so Patsy sat upright on her knees and allowed Delia to come back to earth in her own time. She felt a little astonished about the act that had just taken place between them but also quite content as well. She knew she hadn't physically taken Delias virginity but it felt like it was close enough, and that would always be her honour.

She wiped off her mouth and chin with her hands and looked down between Delias legs again.

"Good lord" she thought to herself.

Patsy wasn't an ignorant woman, she had seen the most intimate parts of the female body on a daily basis, and she had known a lot about her own female arousal, but she had never known of any woman to get as wet as Delia had that night. She had literally soaked Patsies face and even dribbled a little on the blanket underneath them, but Patsy swore to herself not to say anything about it, it might embarrass the dear girl, still…Patsy couldn't help but take a little pride in the fact that she could make Delia come so hard like that.

Patsy touched Delias legs again, and that seemed to rouse her lover from her daze. She looked up and smiled at Patsy, a lovely grateful smile that seemed to say thank you and Patsy returned it with one of her trademark side smiles, keeping the secrets of her lovers ejaculate to herself.

When Delia managed to speak again she asked simply, "What did I taste like Pats?" To which Patsy gave her a devious look and crawled back up the length of her sweethearts body before stopping ever so close to her face.  
There was only one thing she had ever tasted before that could compare to how Delia tasted, only one thing that was as sweet and sticky, not to mention as runny as she was.

"Like Welsh honey" Patsy declared, before kissing her lovers lips so she could taste it for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this isnt as good as people had hoped for, i really wasn't planning on writing a second chapter when i started this fic so i think i used my best material in chapter one. Still, i hope you enjoy, and please leave a review, it does please me so!

_"Like Welsh honey" Patsy declared, before kissing her lovers lips so she could taste it for herself._

"Mmmm" Delia murmured between giggles as she and Patsy kissed and kissed again, there was definitely a sweetness to the taste on her lips, but perhaps it was the taste of Patsy in her mouth as well that tasted so good. They both knew they had shared something very special and their kisses felt even more passionate in those first few moments afterwards, it was hard to even stop, not that either of them wanted to, they felt closer to each other than they ever had before.

As Delia lay back on the blanket to catch her breath Patsy lay half on her and half beside her again, enjoying the look of pure bliss on her sweethearts face. She lay a hand on her waist, stroking her softly as she propped herself up on her other elbow. Gosh Delia looked beautiful, her face was a little flushed and her hair had become undone from their exertions, but to Patsy she had truly never looked more adorable, if it was possible she was even more in love with her than she already had been.

"That was amazing Pats" Delia said, "You were amazing. I didn't know anything could ever feel that good". She said with a smile

"I didn't know a sweet girl like you could possibly know about things like that". Patsy replied, stroking Delias cheek softly.

"Well it gets lonely in the nurses home at night Pats," Delia told her "My mind does tend to wander sometimes. Besides, I've read things that would make even you blush".

Patsy laughed softly and gazed into her lovers eyes for a moment, "You truly are a remarkable woman Delia Busby" she said before kissing her gently on the cheek, the use of her full name accentuating her true feelings towards her lover.

"And now Patience Mount I do believe it's time for me to return the favour" Delia announced with delight.

"Oh….." Patsy said, slightly surprised. "You don't have to; I mean I didn't expect you to…"

It was too late though, Delia was already unbuckling Patsy belt with one of her hands, she really did have quite nimble fingers when she was on a mission. The feeling of this sent a shudder through Patsies body especially as Delia let her hands wander to her backside, feeling her shape over the tight denim of her jeans.

"Please Patsy" Delia said, "I so want to make you feel what I felt". Her fingers were now trailing over Patsies waistband, undoing the top button of her fly revealing the black silk underneath.

Delia sat up taking Patsy into her arms, she kissed her shoulder softly and ran her fingers down her back, she wanted to feel every part of her lover and taste every part of her, the way she had tasted her. "Will you let me Cariad?" she asked in a whisper.

Patsy nodded, it was useless to resist the welsh charms of her lover, and she propped herself up on her elbows as Delia helped her slip out of her jeans. She cursed herself then for not wearing something easier to get out of but after a few giggles and a kick of her feet she was out of them soon enough. Delia was now kneeling between Patsies legs much like her lover had been earlier and was in awe at how beautiful she looked in her silky black underwear. She couldn't help herself; she needed to kiss Patsy again, "Pats…" she whispered, leaning into her lover and grabbing her gently around her neck bringing her into another deep passionate kiss. "I truly deeply love you Patsy" she whimpered.

"I love you too" Patsy managed to get out, Delia was barely letting her breathe between kisses at that moment and she had barely noticed her hand was roaming her body until she felt Delias hand slip into her knickers and begin to play with her. Patsy gasped loudly as she hadn't expected that to happen, though it was a good feeling, incredible in fact. "Ohh….Delia" she managed between breaths as her lover kept her fingers moving.

When Delia began kissing her neck she knew she wanted more from her, "Please taste me Delia" Patsy whispered into her ear and Delia wasted no time in obeying her wishes as she began kissing lower and lower down her body as Patsy lay back on the blanket, her centre already throbbing with desire. She felt her knickers being tugged off and she kicked them away alongside her discarded jeans, she felt a little exposed just being in her brassiere now, but she felt safe with Delia, she had never found a safer place than being with her.  
Delia slowed her pace again as she lay down and licked and kissed her way up Patsies thighs, stopping briefly as she saw her lovers slick and engorged clit for the first time, "You're beautiful Cariad" she said softly, looking up at Patsy, who then gently eased her lovers mouth towards herself by placing a hand on her head, stroking her hair gently.

Delia was quite eager and Patsy gasped loudly again as she felt her tongue lapping at her vigorously. It was too much too soon so Patsy aided her lover, much like she would aide a woman in labour. "Slowly Deels…..slowly" she whispered and Delia looked up from between her legs with a look of disappointment, like she felt she was doing something wrong. "Slowly" Patsy said to her again, "Like licking an ice cream" she suggested with a sly nod.  
Delia took the advice well as she descended back down, thinking to herself that she may very well never be able to look at an ice cream in the same way again and Patsy smiled contentedly as she felt her lover slowing down, grovelling ever so deeper but not quite as energetic with her tongue as before. "That's it" Patsy assured her, stroking her dark hair softly again, "Good girl…good girl…." she said softly, relaxing into the moment and enjoying the experience of Delia performing cunnilingus on her for the first time.

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsies thighs, giving her fuller access to her lovers vagina, which sent Patsy into even more of a state as she arched her back and whimpered in pleasure. She had no idea anything could ever feel as wonderful as Delias tongue between her legs, God she was incredible, especially when she like Patsy herself would let out a moan against her clitoris. The sensation of that alone was enough to tip Patsy over the edge.

"I'm close" she gasped, "Keep going, keep going". And as Delia increased her pace again Patsy gave a slight thrust of her hips further against her mouth and she came hard, calling her lovers name out in ecstasy, gripping even tighter to a fistful of black hair.  
Delia slowed her laps down to a few more licks as Patsy felt her climax subside and she regained some of her composure. Delia finished her off with a final suck of her clitoris and a gentle kiss on her inner thigh before she rose up again, settling on her knees, watching her lover come back to her. It was odd seeing her so undone, she normally kept herself together so completely, Delia placed a hand gently on her stomach as she swore she saw a tear fall from Patsies eyes "Pats?" she asked, with a hint of concern.

Patsy looked at Delia again, wiping away her tears with a smile, "I'm alright, really. It's just…..well Delia, you were incredible". She sat herself up again and reached out to Delias face, wiping off a bit of her own moisture from her sweethearts mouth. There was certainly much less of it than had been on her own face after she performed on Delia she noted to herself.  
Patsy pulled her in for a longing kiss, and then looked her in the eye with her best sultry look. "You my dear girl have a very, very talented tongue" she said with a smile, before grazing her fingers over Delias lips and kissing her once more.

"And you Pats are the sweetest thing I've ever had in my mouth" Delia added, wrapping her arms around the redhead, content in the knowledge that they could stay like this for as long as they wanted that night, and from now on in fact. "You were right, it's like honey".


End file.
